Peter
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Beaucoup ont écrit des fictions où l'on trouve Peter. Peter le traître. Peter le mage noir. Mais peu ont réfléchi à pourquoi Peter était ainsi. À pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. À ce qu'il avait vécu et à ce que vous auriez fait à sa place. OS


Beaucoup d'auteurs ont écrit des histoires sur les maraudeurs. Dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des cas (nonante pour les belges suisses et autres), Peter y est presque tout juste toléré. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Peter était un maraudeur, Peter était de leurs amis, et était sans doute très sympathique. Mais quand la guerre s'en mêle... Jean Jacques Goldman a fait une splendide chanson la dessus, un extrait se trouve plus bas. Il est facile de juger, nettement plus compliqué d'agir. Combien d'entre vous, lecteurs, plaignent les personnes défavorisées sans rien faire pour les aider. Combien d'entre vous n'ont pas réagi, une fois en face de l'injustice. Même dans les écoles, chaque classe comporte son souffre douleur. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais combien d'entre vous ont réagi face à cela? Combien d'entre vous ont laissé cela se passer ainsi? On a toujours les moyens de rendre le monde meilleur, le tout est de les mettre en œuvres, par des actions quotidiennes, qui peuvent paraître banales. Un sourire. Un peu d'aide. Une main tendue. Alors oui, Peter a agi méchamment, je ne tente pas de dire le contraire. Oui, ce n'était pas le meilleur des amis possibles. Mais avant de le juger, posez vous la question de savoir comment vous auriez réagi. Cet OS est vu du point de vue de Peter, expliquant pourquoi.

* * *

«On saura jamais c'qu'on a vraiment dans nos ventres  
Caché derrière nos apparences  
L'âme d'un brave ou d'un complice ou d'un bourreau?  
Ou le pire ou plus beau ?  
Serions-nous de ceux qui résistent ou bien les moutons d'un troupeau  
S'il fallait plus que des mots ?»  
'Né en 17 à Leidenstadt', Jean-Jacques Goldman.

* * *

Tout allait bien jusqu'à notre sortie de l'école. Là, nous nous sommes retrouvés catapultes d'un coup dans le monde réel. Avez vous pensé aux difficultés que rencontre de nos jours un sorcier en sortant de Poudlard? Alors qu'il n'est pas encore majeur aux yeux des moldus, il doit se trouver un emploi, stable de préférence, un logement, et surtout trouver sa place. De nombreux sorciers finissent dans le besoin parce qu'ils n'ont pas les bonnes relations, parce qu'ils n'ont pas les capacités requises, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le bon sang.

Remus avait eu des notes mirobolantes partout, et de nombreuses demandes lui avaient été faites. Il avait réussi à éviter de dévoiler son statut à ses employeurs en parlant de rencontre entre amis, tous les jour de pleine lune.

Sirius s'était lancé dans des études pour devenir auror. Il avait de justesse eut les notes nécessaire, et avait eu des notes exceptionnelles en défense contre les forces du mal, et donc avait tout ce qui était nécessaire.

James n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Sa fortune familiale était telle qu'il pouvait vivre dans l'opulence rien qu'avec les intérêts. Jamais je n'ai compris pourquoi il avait tout mis dans un compte fermé et décidé de suivre des études d'aurors, en parallèle avec une carrière dans le Quidditch. Mais il y avait Lily. Cette petite peste qui nous avait privé de notre James. Qui l'avait assagi. Qui l'avait changé. Qui petit a petit avait transformé le maraudeur en jeune homme respectueux des règlements.

Moi, je n'avais rien eu de tout cela. Je n'étais pas particulièrement bon, et si j'étais de sang pur, cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment pour trouver un travail. Mon père était mort quand j'avais sept ans. Ma mère, bien que venant d'une riche famille, les Greengrass, avait été reniée pour avoir épousé quelqu'un d'autre que l'élu du chef de la famille, Tom Jedusor. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à trouver un emploi après la mort de mon père, et, je ne l'avais su que plus tard, avait même du passer par la prostitution pour pouvoir continuer de nous garder en vie. Elle avait fini par trouver un emploi comme secrétaire au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, qui lui suffisait à peine pour se nourrir.

Quant à trouver un emploi dans le monde moldu... À 17 ans, il me fallait l'accord de ma mère. Et il était très compliqué de respecter le sceau du secret dans ses conditions. J'avais toutefois travaillé pendant quelques moi en tant que maçon en formation, tout en sachant que mon salaire était sans doute plus de trente fois plus faible que le salaire minimum sorcier, avec en plus la menace d'une attaque du Seigneur des ténèbres sur mes épaules. Je logeais tous les soirs chez Remus ou Sirius, forcé d'éviter James par la présence de Lily.

Et puis, j'avais fini par trouver un job. Ce job. Celui qui me conduit à écrire ce texte.

J'avais, après trois mois d'errance, fini par être accepté en tant que secrétaire de Ragen Selwin. Le père d'un de mes camarades. En plus d'être un simple secrétaire, je devais aussi faire le chauffeur. Le poste contenait une chambre, dans l'aile des domestique, des habits, et un salaire satisfaisant, ce qui me permit d'améliorer la situation de ma mère, et de ne plus dépendre de mes amis. Une fois par mois, à l'occasion de la pleine lune, je les retrouvais. Mais c'était tout. Je n'avais pu obtenir qu'un jour de congé toutes les quartes semaines, et mon job était sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'appris progressivement à connaître les Selwin, et surtout la fille Selwin. Celle-ci était sans doute la moins antipathique de la famille. Dorea Selwin. Elle devait être la plus belle fille que j'aie connu, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait à moi.

Elle a alors commencé à me ramener dans son groupe d'amis, des amis que je n'approuvais pas. Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a fait une scène effroyable. Comme quoi elle était libre de ses amis, et que je n'avais pas pris le temps de les connaître. Elle m'a tout aussi gentille ment signalé que si je ne l'acceptais pas, je pouvais m'en aller, mais qu'elle n'accepterait jamais qu'un de ses anciens petits-amis, car c'était le stade ou nous étions, vive dans la même maison qu'elle.

Puis, progressivement, j'ai changé d'avis sur ses amis, sur les miens. Change d'avis sur les moldus aussi. Ceux avec qui j'avais travaillé étaient bourrés de préjugés, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à avoir une bonne perception d'eux. Dorea m'a cependant demandé de garder mes amis, de continuer à les voir, alors qu'en secret, j'avais pris la marque. Je faisais partie de l'ordre du Phœnix et des mangemorts en même temps, et même si je ne donnais jamais l'endroit où mes amis avaient des missions, car je les considérais toujours comme des amis, je n'avais pas de scrupule à trahir le reste de l'ordre, faisant peser le doute sur nous quatre, et surtout sur Lupin, ce qui m'attristait.

Entre temps, ma mère avait repris des forces grâce à l'argent que je lui envoyais. Elle était à présent sûre d'avoir chaque jour quelque chose dans son assiette, et sa bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir.

Puis, James fit de moi son gardien du secret. Voldemort me demanda l'adresse de sa maison, et me donna un peu de temps avant de la lui donner, conscient qu'à ce moment j'aurais refusé, quitte à en mourir. Mais quand, une fois rentrés, Dorea fondit en larmes dans mes bras, je fus triste. Triste d'être pris entre mes amis et Dorea. Triste d'être obligé de lui causer de la peine. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir, car elle savait que c'est ce qui nous arriverait.

-As tu vraiment envie que nous mourrions, que ta mère meure? Parce que si tu refuses, ça arrivera. Et ce ne sera pas une mort rapide. Il nous torturera, lentement, nous maintenant entre la vie et la mort. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour une adresse qui lui sera donnée un jour ou l'autre. Si tu refuses, tu feras gagner à ton ami quelques jours de vie, et cela au pris d'une éternité de torture. Sa vie vaut elle tellement plus que la tienne? Que celle de ta mère? Que la mienne?

Et je me sentis progressivement flancher. Sans le savoir, elle avait visé au bon endroit. Pourquoi aurais-je sacrifié Dorea et ma mère pour un ami que je ne voyais qu'une fois par moi, et sa femme, qui avait contribué à cet éloignement, qui avait passé sa scolarité à nous fustiger parce que nous n'étudions pas assez à son goût, que je ne connaissait pas de façon positive.

Le soir même, je donnai l'adresse à Voldemort, avant de passer la soirée à pleurer dans les bras de Dorea. Le lendemain, alors que j'étais parti de chez les Selwin pour conduire Henry, le frère de Dorea, la maison flamba, brûlant vif Dorea et ses parents. Quand j'appris que c'était Sirius qui l'avait fait brûler, je fus pris d'une forte colère envers lui, si bien que j'ourdis en secret un plan contre lui, après m'être promis de faire ce que Dorea aurait fait à ma place, rester éternellement chez les mangemorts.

Le principe était simple. Tout le monde croyait déjà que Sirius était le traître, et j'allais amplifier cela en faisant croire qu'il m'avait tué.

La suite, vous la connaissez sans doute déjà. Deux jours plus tard, j'orchestrai ma mort, avant de me faire recueillir par un des Weasley. Cette famille n'avait aucun contact avec l'ordre ou avec Voldemort et c'était très bien. Elle était contre les idéaux de Voldemort, et cela m'éviter ait d'être soupçonné.

Je ne trahis qu'une fois ma promesse. Pour honorer la dette que j'avais envers celui que j'avais condamné à être orphelin.

* * *

«Et qu'on nous épargne à toi et moi si possible très longtemps... D'avoir à choisir un camp.» (idem.)

* * *

J'espère avoir pu vous faire voir une autre facette de Peter.


End file.
